Nekomimi
by MayCrusade
Summary: We all know that Ryoma likes cats so what if?... Oh well just read it to know it XD RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- _The Super Ultra Remix Strengthening Inui Juice_

_Glop, glop _

An unknown juice bubbled, as the man with the thick rimmed glasses added various other ingredients into the concoction.

The juice exploded for a second, followed by a thick black smoke wafting inside the laboratory.

A malicious laugh reverberated inside the room as the man held up the pink colored water inside the glass.

"Finally it's done, the Super _Ultra Remix Strengthening Inui Juice_ is now complete" he uttered, an evil grin set on his mouth and a glint was seen on his glasses.

"Now to test my newest juice, I need a test subject" Inui roved his glasses for a potential victim for his juice.

All students evaded from his vision when they saw the tall glass that he's holding. The data man was having a hard time looking for a target.

"Hmm, now, Where did all the student went?" he mused to himself, a confused expression set on his face. Well he can use the regulars, but the juice was still in progress.

Unless he test it first he won't give it to the regulars, hence it was deadly at least he hadn't killed a friend.

Continuing with his search, his vision zeroed to an unknowing girl. She doesn't know what hit her. With purpose, he glided towards the braided-haired girl.

"Sakuno-chan, Ohayou" Inui began when he reached his kouhai. The younger girl was surprised when he spoke but it quickly faded, replaced by her shy nature.

"Ohayou, Inui-senpai, what can I do for you?" she asked, she hadn't had a clue as to why the said man was speaking to her.

"Ah that, I needed help for something" Inui began as he put the glass in front of him. Sakuno perked up, given that she's too kind for her own good, and it was rude to not help a senior.

She nodded her head. "Okay, what can I help you with?" she asked the older man. Inui raised the glass and handed it to her.

"Can you test it for me?" Inui asked, in which Sakuno nodded her head in affirmation. "Ah... Ano, Okay" she said before lifting the rim of the glass to her mouth.

A red-head entered the hallway, just before Sakuno lifted the glass. Scrunching his eyes, Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobat of the tennis team spotted Inui with Sakuno that had just gulped the pink substance presented to her.

"NO!"

With a cry of horror, Eiji dashed to save the poor and innocent girl but he was too late. Sakuno finished the drink and within seconds, she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Sakuno-chi" Eiji cried taking the girl in his arms. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he felt the girl breathing. She just fainted, thankfully.

"Sakuno" a loud voice bellowed throughout the hallway. Both men froze as they heard the familiar voice of their demon coach.

Eiji looked through his teammate and friend and he noted his panicked expression. Well he's panicky too even though he's done nothing wrong.

Inui was in deep trouble. He will now meet hell for making the beloved granddaughter of their coach to faint. Seriously, he might not get out of practice alive for what he had just done.

Heavy footsteps greeted the two's hearing and within a minute, the face of Ryuuzaki Sumire, the Seigaku's demon coach, was visible.

With a gulp the two looked at their coach to the girl lying unconscious them back to their coach. They're really dead now.

When Sumire saw the state of her granddaughter, being held unconscious by two of her students, she exploded. The ground almost split in half by her loud scream.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" her loud voice shook the building and the glass windows almost break from its intensity.

Inui sweat in waterfalls as their coach glared at them. A promise of pain and destruction clear on her eyes.

"Inui!" it seems that Sumire put two in two together when she saw the glass that fell off from Sakuno's grasp.

With fire on her eyes she dragged the man by its ears to god knows where. "Kikumaru, bring Sakuno to the nurse's office and tell the others that I won't be attending today's practice...As well as Inui" she commanded before they disappeared from the acrobat's eyes.

Eiji sweat dropped, he's actually worried for Inui, but he guessed that he deserved it. Not only did he try one of his deadly juices on the innocent Sakuno but also because he's pretty sure that he's also making them drink it.

Thankfully they were saved. With a sigh Eiji brought Sakuno to the nurse's office. He placed the girl on the bed when the nurse seems to be gone.

And with another sigh Eiji headed to the tennis courts to bring them the news.

A/N: So this is my second fanfic. Thankfully it's multi chapter. Though, if it will be a short or long story, I still don't know. It depends on my laziness I guess ^^ Oh well I hope you like it :)

I dedicate this to one of my favorite author here MitsukiJunko, she's very kind and she's really good at writing. Do read her stories from time to time, promise its good.


	2. Chapter 2 - His reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. It was owned by Takeshi Konomi-sensei**

Chapter 2- His reaction

_Pok, Thump, Pok _

The sounds of a ball being hit and returned resounded at the tennis courts.

Some practice their swing, others were having a practice match, first years pick up the balls, while some just watch.

The regulars though were standing together as Eiji arrived telling them that he have some news to impart.

"Hmm, what is this about Kikumaru-senpai?" Momo asked, both hands on his waist.

"He's right Eiji, is something wrong?" Oishi added as he looked at his doubles partner in worry.

Eiji scratched his neck first before speaking. "Well it's just that coach said she won't be able to attend practice."

"Eh why is that?" Taka questioned, even the other regulars are nodding their heads. Eiji paled as he imagined what their coach was probably doing right now. He doesn't like what he thought, and it sent involuntary shivers from him just thinking was scary.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked in worry, they all saw him pale and shiver and they just know something must've happen. And the missing Data analyst has something to do with it.

"Ah, Ano.. Eto, hay. Inui was making a new juice and he seems to want to try it to someone before giving it to us" Eiji began his story while all sweat-dropped by what he said.

After another shiver he continued."And well, his test subject just happens to be Sakuno and sensei saw it, and you know what happens next" he finished.

All had a clue as to what is happening to Inui right now. For a tiny bit of compassion, they felt pity for the man, but it was his fault so he deserves it.

"Ah what about Sakuno-chan, what happened to her?" Fuji asked, genuinely worried for the younger girl. Eiji frowned before answering. "She fainted right after she drank the Inui juice. I carried her to the nurse's office but she hasn't woken up yet."

All became worried for the young girl's health.

"Eh, That's bad, I hope she's okay" - Oishi

"Inui senpai shouldn't have made her drink that, he shouldn't have" - Momo

"Ahh, I'll make her a sushi when she woke up" - Taka

"I hope Saa-chan's fine" - Fuji

"Fsshh" - Kaido (his hiss has a tone of worry in it)

"..." - Tezuka (his stance was a little soft showing his worry)

"che, you're all worrying too much" - Ryoma.

Okay, maybe not all are worried. All stared at Ryoma, not believing what he just said. Ryoma just stared back at them, his expression bored. One hand loosely holding his racquet while the other slung on his pocket.

"What?" he asked, one brow arched, when they kept staring at him. Momo and Eiji quickly lounged at him. Keeping him in a head lock.

"How could you say that? it's Sakuno-chan we're talking about" Momo told his kohai angrily as he kept on blocking off his air supply.

"You're evil Ochibi" Eiji cried as he helped Momo restrain the tennis prince.

"Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai... can't breath" Ryoma struggled. Momo finally let go of him, but he wasn't finished lecturing the younger man.

'_They're too energetic_' Ryoma thought irritated when they finished scolding him. His countenance changed as Tezuka announced that they should start their practice match.

"Oi Ryoma, let's play a match" Momo shouted dragging him towards an empty court.

"Hanase, Momo-senpai, I can walk on my own" Ryoma protested. "Urusai, I'm still punishing you for what you said" Momo answered back.

Ryoma grumbled for a bit when they reached the court. He then proceed to his side to serve. Seriously, they're exaggerated.

He doesn't understand why they worry too much. They all drank Inui's juice everyday and nothing bad really happened, well okay maybe something bad happens but she'll recover from it quickly.

He bounced the ball a couple of times on the ground. While readying for his serve, he caught a glance of Tomoka who is hurrying to see his match.

Due to his over sensitive ears or maybe she was just too loud, he is able to pick up her conversation with the freshmen trio.

"Ahh Osakada-san, you're late today" Kachirou commented when she arrived. "Ah, about that, I was checking up on Sakuno" she replied. "Oh, is this about her drinking Inui-senpai's juice?" Horio asked while Tomoka nodded.

Ryoma raised the ball he's bouncing, swinging his racquet to hit it. All the while listening to their conversation.

"How is she?" Katsuo asked in worry. Tomoka sighed first before she sadly answered. "She's still unconscious and she's deathly pale, I worry about her."

"F-fault?" Momo called, Ryoma's eyes widen for a bit as he stared at the ball rolling away from him.

"Oi Ryoma are you alright?" Momo asked, he can't believe Ryoma made a fault. He hurried to his side to check if he's okay. Even the other regulars rushed to his side when they heard what Momo said, well except for Tezuka.

"What happened to you?Are you sick? Is everything alright at home?" Oishi bombarded him with countless of questions as he check if Ryoma has some concussion.

"What is happening to the world?" Eiji cried as he run in circles.

"Are you hungry? Maybe you haven't eaten lunch yet" Taka said producing a bento from out of nowhere.

"Saa, Is something bothering you?" Fuji asked, his eyes opened assessing the tennis prodigy in front of him.

"Fsshh, Is you're cat alright?" All heads turned at Kaido in question. "What? he loves his cat right?" Kaido defended himself.

Ryoma rolled his eyes at his senpais. They truly are paranoid. Ryoma just brushed off their worries as he picked up the fallen ball from the ground.

"I'm fine, let's continue Momo senpai" he said in a bored tone. They make too much fuss with little things. He's still a human, he's bound to make a fault someday.

The regulars heaved a sigh of relief with his action. He's still the same, after that episode they continued the game.

"I have to check on Sakuno again, Ja ne" Tomoka said to the freshmen. The three looked shock, normally Tomoka would have gushed about protecting his Ryoma-sama. It must've meant that Sakuno was not really in a good condition.

Ryoma watched Tomoka's figure disappear in his peripheral. He frowned thinking heavily about something.

"Oi when are you going to serve?" Momo asked, impatience clear in his face. Ryoma snapped from his thoughts and began to serve. The game dragged on until it finished with a score of six games to three.

"Mada, mada dane, Momo senpai" Ryoma said. Momo just furrowed his brows, observing Ryoma.

"I'm the one who won you know" he said in irritation. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"I'm fine" was his simple answer.

"You're distracted" Fuji commented. He was standing outside the court along with the others. Now they're more worried about Ryoma.

"I'm not Fuji-senpai" Fuji chuckled at his answer, as he opened his eyes for a second before returning to his usual smiling face.

"Echizen! 50 laps around the court for being distracted" Tezuka commanded. He also noticed Ryoma being distracted.

With a bored sigh, Ryoma obeyed Tezuka's mind wondering why the hell his eyes always wander at the spot besides the freshmen trio. Why he was looking for someone with a freakishly long hair and wobbly hips, silently watching and cheering her from that spot.

And most importantly he was asking himself, why is he wishing, to the point of distraction, that she was fine.

When he finished his final lap, he saw Sumire along with a lifeless looking Inui standing with all the tennis club approached them and stood beside the regulars.

"As I was saying, I have a meeting outside of town and I will be gone for 3 days. And I don't want you slouching off when I'm gone or else you'll be like Inui here. Do you understand?" she asked all students nodded, scared by her threat.

All students dispersed except from the regulars who waited for added instructions. "I only wanted to ask a favor from one of you, I need someone to take care of Sakuno, given her condition because of Inui" she glared at the said man before waiting for anyone to volunteer.

"I think Ryoma is fine for the job" Fuji suggested, his smile innocent but they know he had something in mind. Sumire looked at Ryoma, her eyes saying that 'you either obey or else'. Ryoma looked at Inui's lifeless form, not really thrilled with the idea on how he looked at that. And with a groan he nodded his head in affirmation.

"Good, come here, I needed to go immediately" Sumire commanded and Ryoma followed.

They reached the nurse's office and entered. Sumire talked to the nurse to take Sakuno home while Ryoma was left to his own accord.

He decided to look at the girl who was still unconscious. He noted that she was indeed pale, too pale actually that made his heart clench. Somehow, he doesn't like seeing her like this.

He just stared at Sakuno for who knows how long until Sumire told him that they would go now. He carried Sakuno, bridal style towards Sumire's car.

"I already informed your parents that you'll be spending three days at our house, they already sent some of your clothes" Sumire told him when they entered the car. Ryoma just nodded his head as he tried to position Sakuno in the car that he think will make her more comfortable.

He placed the girl in a lying position, her head resting on his lap. Sumire started the car when he finally settled and they rode in silence until they reached her home.

"Well then Ryoma, I'm going now. Sakuno's room is upstairs the first room in the right and your's is just across hers. Do take care of her for me okay" she informed him before leaving them on her house.

Ryoma carried Sakuno to her room. Plopping her on the soft mattress. He stared at her once again. _'Well at least she have some color now'_ he thought.

Ryoma noticed that she was still in her braids, thinking that she might be uncomfortable with it. He worked on unbraiding her braids, feeling the soft tresses cascading on his fingers.

After he's done, he stared at her once again. She looked like a sleeping angel. Her hair framing her face delicately, highlighting her soft features.

Ryoma blushed knowing that he'd been staring far too long than he would have like. He left the girl on her room, while he tried to have sleep on his own. Somehow it felt like he would have a long 3 days ahead of him.

At the dead of the night, when all were asleep. Inui's juice was finally taking effect. That would surely shock them tomorrow.

**A/N: I hope the characters aren't OOC. R&R please, I would love to know what you think about this story. Thanks *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･***


End file.
